This invention is directed to a method and apparatus for agitating and thermally conditioning filled containers. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an improved method and apparatus for agitating, while either heating or cooling, a filled container.
In the food processing and canning industry there has long been a requirement for heating or cooling the canned product. This requirement exists for bulk packaging of such foods, as in drums of varying sizes and in the more recently developed multi-layer, flexible container, such as those formed in the general shape of a pouch or pillow from multiple layers of material such as plastic sheeting, metallic foil and the like. The thermal conditioning involved may either be heating to assist in sterilizing the interior space and food product held by the container, or cooling for hot-filled containers. More commonly, such containers filled with a heated product are to be cooled for subsequent handling and storage.
Various types of equipment are known and used for such thermal conditioning of cylindrical drums of a predetermined size. However, the nature of that apparatus has required that extensive adjustments be made if containers of significantly different size are to be heated or cooled by that apparatus. Additionally, very little of the prior art apparatus is adapted for use with flexible containers, such as the large pillow or pouch-shaped flexible containers of 50 gallon or greater capacity. These flexible containers are now becoming commonly used by food processing companies in protecting and distributing their products to repackagers who utilize the bulk food product either in making other products or in simply repackaging the product into more easily used cans that are of the sizes conventionally used by consumers. The known apparatus for use with drums or other such cylindrical containers are completely unsuited for use with such flexible containers. Known apparatus for use with such flexible containers has typically incorporated complex, basket-like transports for the containers, which baskets are driven in a rocking motion by a complex mechanical arrangement. Thus, there exists a need for a simple and reliable apparatus for agitating and thermally conditioning filled containers, including such containers as the flexible bags.